Tujuan Hidupku
by sava kaladze
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang shinigami biasa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berniat menjadi shinigami. Aku cinta kedamaian. Aku cinta keindahan. Akan tetapi tujuan hidupku berubah karena dia..Dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Fest September: Character Study. RnR please.


**Tujuan Hidupku**

**Dedicated to Bleach Vivariation Fest September: Character Study.**

**I simply choose this character, coz I think rare people has written about him.**

**Disclaimer: ©Tite Kubo**

**This fic: sava kaladze**

.

.

.

.

_Beauty is everything. You just can't __live without it. Yumichika Ayasegawa._

Aku hanyalah seorang shinigami biasa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berniat menjadi shinigami. Aku cinta ketenangan. Aku cinta kedamaian. Aku cinta keindahan. Shinigami jelas-jelas tidak melambangkan hal-hal yang aku katakan tadi. Tidak ada yang tenang jika menyangkut shinigami. Tidak ada yang damai jika menyangkut shinigami—mereka selalu bertempur dan bertempur. Tidak ada yang indah dalam kekelaman warna hitam pakaian shinigami.

Singkatnya, aku sungguh tak tertarik menjadi shinigami.

Si botak sahabatku itu yang ingin jadi shinigami, Madarame Ikkaku. Ikkaku selalu tertarik dengan kekuatan. Gayanya yang selalu sok tahu, sok kuat dan sok pamer. Kekuatan itu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti preman. Belum lagi kepala botaknya yang berkilau. Makin ia kelihatan sebagai preman pasar cap jempolan yang kerap menarik upeti dari jiwa-jiwa lemah di Rukongai.

_Kelihatannya saja_. Ikkaku tidak seperti itu. Ia bukan preman dan bukan orang yang mau menarik keuntungan dari orang lain. Satu-satunya yang ia ambil keuntungan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bertambah kuat. Ia ingin bertambah jago berkelahi. Ia ingin menjadi seorang shinigami.

Tiap harinya ia menarikku masuk ke jalan-jalan sempit distrik-distrik kumuh di Rukongai. Tujuannya hanya satu: menemukan penjahat yang bisa ia ajak duel. Ide untuk jago berkelahi kan harus direalisasikan dengan berkelahi dan berkelahi. Tentu saja bukan denganku…aku sahabatnya dan aku benci kekerasan.

_Benci kekerasan bukan berarti lemah._

Benci kekerasan adalah berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindari penyelesaian masalah dengan baku hantam karena hanya akan melukai kedua belah pihak. Melukai orang jelas tidak indah. Intinya kekerasan melawan prinsip keindahan. Itu prinsipku.

Ikkaku cinta kekerasan dan aku benci kekerasan. _Entah kenapa kami bersahabat dan tetap bersama, meski jelas-jelas kami berbeda prinsip._

Itulah indahnya persahabatan antara aku dan Ikkaku. Kami berbeda dalam segala hal, namun perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan kami.

Sulit bagi orang lain menilai bagaimana diriku jika hanya sepintas lalu melihatku. Aku tampan, itu jelas terlihat kasat mata. Rambutku yang nila hampir indigo tergerai agak panjang, tubuhku yang tinggi semampai dan wajahku yang tampan dihiasi bulu mata lentik nan lebat. Yukataku yang berwarna lembayung dihiasi sulaman bunga mawar selalu kupakai saat aku berkelana dengan Ikkaku di jalan-jalan kotor Rukongai.

Kalau kalian mendengar deskripsi begitu tentangku, kalian pasti pikir aku seorang wanita kan?

Kalian salah.

Itu sebabnya kalian harus melihatku, jangan hanya mendengar tentang diriku saja. Dan jangan hanya sekedar melihat kasat mata saja. Kalian harus benar-benar melihatku.

Aku laki-laki tulen.

Terlepas dari ketampananku yang berlebihan dan membuatku menjadi terlalu indah untuk dipandang, atau prinsipku akan keindahan nan mutlak yang selalu kujunjung tinggi, aku katakan sekali lagi, aku laki-laki tulen.

Aku tidak salahkan kalian jika kalian menganggapku agak kewanita-wanitaan. Sekali lagi kutekankan itu karena ketampananku yang agak berlebihan. Bukan salahku kan kalau aku sangat tampan? Itu sudah takdir yang diberikan Kami sama padaku. Yah, bukan takdir yang kusesali tampaknya. Menjadi indah dilihat orang memang menyenangkan. Oleh sebab itu, berkah itu sangat kusyukuri dengan cara menjaga baik-baik ketampanan dan keindahan yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Kami sama.

_Hanya saja mungkin aku menjaganya berlebihan_, aku sadari itu. Akan tetapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan pada kalian, aku laki-laki tulen. Aku bisa bertindak sebagai pelindung dan pengayom bagi yang membutuhkan. Maksudku, bagi _wanita_ yang membutuhkan.

Dan aku sudah putuskan, pada siapa perlindungan itu kuberikan. Pada _dia_. Hanya pada _dia._

Aku bertekad akan melindungi dia. Jika Kami sama memberiku kesempatan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kalian pasti penasaran kan? Siapa dia? Sabarlah, aku akan ceritakan siapa dia pelan-pelan. Aku selalu menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, di mana bahkan Ikkaku sahabatku sendiri tak pernah mengetahuinya.

Hanya kalian yang tahu…kalian saja.

…

…

…

Wajah Ikkaku babak belur. Aku bahkan sulit mengatakan kalau wajahnya masih di situ atau tidak, karena aku juga bingung mana wajahnya mana kepalanya. Yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas, hanyalah biru bekas pukulan dan merah bekas darah yang menyapu rata wajah dan kepalanya.

Tapi yang lebih tidak aku mengerti adalah…mengapa gigi Ikkaku yang putih terlihat berkilau karena senyuman yang menyeruak dari balik bibirnya yang juga memerah darah.

"Ia lah tujuan hidupku, Yumichika…"bisik Ikkaku dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Aku terpana.

Ikkaku baru saja dihajar habis-habisan dan kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Aku yakin sekali, pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut panjang itu memukul kepalanya terlalu keras dan mengakibatkan otaknya gegar. Orang botak normal mana mungkin berkomentar seperti itu setelah dihajar orang tak dikenal?

"Aku akan ingat namanya…Zaraki Kenpachi. Ya, nama itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Akan kucari dia sampai dapat untuk membalas semua pukulannya hari ini. Dan jika aku tidak berhasil, akan aku abdikan hidupku untukmenjadi pengikutnya. Kau dengar itu, Yumichika?"

Lagi-lagi aku terpana mendengar kalimat berapi-api yang keluar dari mulut sahabatku itu. Setelah kau dihajar hingga wajahmu yang jelek bertambah tidak jelas bentuknya, kau tidak akan mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti ingin mencarinya untuk membalas dendam atau malah menjadi bawahannya, kecuali kalau otakmu sudah kacau karena dipukul kan?

Ikkaku pasti sudah dipukul terlalu keras kepalanya. Aku yakin itu.

Itulah alasan terkuat Ikkaku menjadi seorang shinigami. Zaraki Kenpachi. Ia ingin masuk seleksi shinigami di Seireitei demi menjadi orang sekuat Zaraki Kenpachi—laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat wajah dan kepala botak kebanggaannya babak belur.

Aku hanya bisa urut dada menyaksikan tekadnya yang membaja.

"Aku carikan kau tanaman obat untuk mengobati luka-lukamu ya Ikkaku,"ujarku dengan rasa kebingungan masih mendera hatiku.

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Aku bukan jiwa yang miskin dan kelaparan di Rukongai. Aku sudah cukup lama berada di sini. Aku punya reiatsu cukup besar, tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan penghidupan yang cukup layak di tempat ini. Haruskah kukorbankan segalanya demi mengikuti ambisi Ikkaku yang ingin mengikuti seorang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi yang wajahnya penuh dengan kebengisan dan aura membunuh yang kuat itu?

Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku cinta ketenangan.

Dengan berat hati, aku keluar dari rumahku yang mungil untuk pergi ke hutan di selatan Rukongai. Tidak jauh dari kediamanku, Karena rumahku memang terletak di pinggiran kota. Aku tahu isi hutan kecil itu karena aku sering sekali mencari udara segar di dalam hutan, atau bahkan terkadang sengaja menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi pepohonan dan bunga-bunga liar yang di tumbuh di dalam hutan. Suasana hutan yang tenang sangat cocok dengan jiwaku yang senang akan keindahan dan kedamaian.

Namun rupanya tidak hari ini.

Aku sedang mengumpulkan dedaunan obat yang tumbuh liar di sela-sela pohon oak saat aku mendengar suara keributan yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Hutan ini biasanya sangat tenang, jarang sekali ada penduduk Rukongai atau bahkan shinigami Seireitei yang sengaja berkunjung ke hutan kecil ini. Akan tetapi telingaku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Suara pria-pria yang terdengar penuh nafsu kebejatan.

Aku mencoba mengikuti darimana suara-suara itu berasal. Tidak jauh dari tempatku mengumpulkan tanaman obat, aku melihat mereka. Pria-pria penuh aura kelam yang sedang mengerubungi seorang gadis berambut keemasan.

Aku mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi dari balik pepohonan. Jantungku berdegup kencang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan agar tak ada satu orangpun yang memergoki apa yang sedang aku saksikan.

"Bolehkah kami menyentuhnya, Bos?"suara parau keluar dari salah satu pria tersebut.

Aku menahan nafasku sesaat, seakan tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Kelima pria itu berpakaian serba hitam. Kimono dan hakama khas shinigami. Tak salah lagi, mereka pasti shinigami!

"Ia cantik sekali, lihat kulitnya begitu putih dan halus…"suara yang lebih berat keluar dari shinigami yang lainnya.

"Tubuhnya juga indah…pasti nikmat sekali jika bisa menikmatinya,"suara yang ketiga terdengar sangat menakutkan. Shinigami yang lain menanggapi perkataan temannya barusan dengan cekikikan penuh nafsu.

"Ia teman tidur yang menyenangkan pastinya…"terdengar suara parau yang pertama.

aku merasakan kemarahan menyergap diriku. Shinigami kotor! Mereka ingin melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada gadis berambut keemasan yang meringkuk di tanah dengan tubuh gemetaran. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang membelakangiku. Akan tetapi, pastilah ia gadis yang cantik jika melihat reaksi shinigami-shinigami bejat itu.

Kami sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gadis itu pastilah hanyalah sebuah jiwa lemah yang terdampar di Rukongai. Apa yang mampu ia lakukan demi mempertahankan kehormatannya? Apa yang mampu aku lakukan demi membantunya?

Tanpa kusadari dadaku berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang dari seharusnya. Aku sungguh tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada gadis itu? Mencabik-cabiknya? Merenggut kehormatannya?

Mereka shinigami binatang!

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya," tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat berwibawa keluar dari salah seorang shinigami di antara mereka. Ia juga membelakangiku, namun dari postur tubuhnya yang menjulang dan rambut ikal kecoklatannya yang terlihat rapi, aku yakin ia pasti shinigami yang mempunyai kedudukan.

"Ambil saja reishi-nya, itu saja yang kita butuhkan,"lanjut shinigami itu lagi. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat jelas olehku. Shinigami itu memiliki wajah yang penuh dengan karisma dan matanya yang coklat terlihat berkilat dari balik kacamatanya.

Wajah itu tak salah lagi, penuh dengan aura keji yang sangat lihai tersembunyi dari balik kacamatanya.

"Tapi bos…"

"Lakukan, atau kalian tahu akibatnya jika melanggar perintahku," pria itu mendesis pelan.

Tak salah lagi. Pria berambut coklat dan berkacamata itu pastilah bos mereka.

Keempat shinigami yang tadi terlihat penuh nafsu birahi terlihat menciut. Salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan sebuah batu berwarna putih ke dada gadis itu. Gadis itu memekik tertahan lalu beberapa detik kemudian seberkas sinar keluar dari dadanya masuk ke dalam batu putih tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian ambruk ke tanah. Ia tak bergerak lagi.

Kelima shinigami itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan hutan.

Aku menghela nafas lega melihat mereka meningalkan gadis itu tanpa melakukan hal-hal buruk yang sedianya sudah mereka niatkan tadi, akan tetapi kecemasan baru melandaku. Apakah ia mati karena batu putih tadi menyerap jiwanya?

Aku harus menolongnya!

Aku baru akan melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ketika aku melihat sekelebat bayangan mendekati gadis itu. Seorang pemuda berkimono putih berlutut mendekati gadis itu. Pemuda itu berambut perak dan tubuhnya kurus. Ia menyentuh gadis itu dan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Mengecek nadinya. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa hidupnya.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu terlihat sangat cemas. Ia menyentuh wajah gadis yang belum juga terlihat olehku.

"Rangiku,maafkan aku…aku terlambat…"ujar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu lalu menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan seakan mengalirkan tenaga dalamnya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menyebut namanya, ia pasti mengenalnya. Rangiku? Ya. Itulah namanya yang disebut pemuda berambut perak itu.

Pemuda itu lalu membopong gadis itu dengan perlahan. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat cemas mendadak mendingin. Matanya yang sipit itu perlahan membuka dan aku terkejut melihat kilatan kebencian di matanya yang ungu. Aura kecemasan yang tadi menyelubunginya berganti dengan aura kebencian dengan cepat.

"Aku akan ambil kembali apa yang mereka ambil darimu, Rangiku. Aku akan jadi kuat dan akan kuambil apa yag menjadi milikmu…"

Nafasku mendadak terhenti.

Aku melihat wajahnya!

Aku melihat wajah gadis berambut keemasan itu.

Ia…tak salah lagi…adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku di dunia ini. Wanita bernama Rangiku itu sangat cantik dengan rambut ikal keemasan, bibirnya yang merah merekah, hidungnya yang membentuk sempurna dan seandainya matanya yang tertutup itu membuka, aku yakin matanya pasti menambah keindahan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan tidak akan pernah lagi membuatmu menangis, Rangiku…"bisik pemuda berambut perak itu. Selesai mengatakannya, pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gadis itu dalam bopongannya.

Aku terduduk di tempat persembunyianku. Seakan tak percaya apa yang baru aku saksikan. Semua kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Sebelumnya aku melihat gadis itu hampir kehilangan kehormatannya di tangan shinigami-shinigami begundal itu, akan tetapi sekarang dalam tempo yang idak begitu lama…gadis itu sudah selamat dan menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan mataku.

Hutan yang tadi riuh rendah akan suara penuh nafsu sekarang terdengar senyap seperti sedia kala.

Shinigami-shinigami itu sudah menghilang.

Gadis berambut keemasan itu sudah menghilang.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu sudah menghilang.

Ada satu lagi yang rupanya tanpa kusadari ikut menghilang.

Sesuatu yang ikut menghilang dengan kepergian gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghilang dengan membawa serta hatiku.

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis yang hanya kulihat sekejap mata. Aku jatuh cinta pada kecantikannya yang sudah memperangkap hatiku sedemikian rupa. Aku jatuh cinta pada keindahan yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Aku tercenung di tempat persembunyianku. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada keindahan lain selain keindahan yang aku miliki di wajahku.

….

…..

…

Aku mematut diriku di cermin. Pakaian serba hitam yang khas membalut tubuhku dengan sempurna. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Ini aku…dalam kimono shinigami. Ada rasa miris dalam hatiku yang terkadang masih menyeruak sesekali. Aku si pecinta keindahan dan kedamaian ini, aku yang membenci shinigami karena menyaksikan kebejatan mereka di hutan kecil dekat kediamanku, aku yang benci kekerasan…sekarang sudah bergabung menjadi salah satu shinigami dari anggota divisi 11 di Soul Society.

Ironis.

Aku yang benci kekerasan yang kerap kali dikesankan dari sosok shinigami, secara sukarela bergabung dan berlatih sekuat tenaga menjadi seorang shinigami.

Hanya ada dua hal yang membuatku mengambil keputusan sedrastis ini. _Satu, karena Ikkaku._ Sahabatku yang sudah menemaniku berpuluh tahun terakhir ini sudah tak mampu dibendung lagi kemauannya untuk menjadi seorang shinigami. Dan kami berdua mampu melakukannya, karena kami adalah jiwa-jiwa yang berbakat memiliki reiatsu yang terus berkembang dan itu memungkinkan kami menjadi shinigami. _Kedua, karena gadis berambut keemasan yang kulihat beberapa tahun yang lalu di hutan_—gadis yang sudah dirampas reishi dari dalam jiwanya, gadis yang sudah merampas hatiku dengan tanpa ia sadari. Aku bertekad menemukannya dan itu hanya bisa dimungkinkan jika aku menjadi seorang shinigami. Aku akan tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat, lebih punya kuasa untuk menjelajah negeri dan yang pasti, aku pasti lebih mampu melindunginya daripada menjadi seorang cecunguk yang cuma mampu mengintip suatu tindak kejahatan terjadi dari balik pepohonan tanpa mampu melakukan hal apapun. Aku tidak mau menjadi pria yang seperti itu.

"Yo Yumichika…ini saatnya kita bertemu dengan semua anggota divisi 11 di aula divisi! Cepat keluar dari kamar!"

Teriakan Ikkaku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku segera mengambil syal jingga dari dalam lemari dan mengenakannya di leherku. Aku menolak hanya mengenakan warna hitam saja di kimono ini, sedikit aksen jingga di syalku akan membuatku terlihat berbeda. Terlihat lebih berwarna. Seperti juga bulu mataku yang kutambahkan hiasan bulu kuning dan merah di ujungnya.

Kalian pasti pikir aku terlihat seperti wanita kan?

Sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku laki-laki tulen. Buktinya aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Hiasan apapun yang melekat pada diriku hanya untuk mengesankan aku cinta keindahan dan aku ingin terlihat beda.

Itu saja.

"Syal itu cocok denganmu,"ujar Ikkaku seraya memicingkan mata melihatku,"Meski aku masih belum terbiasa melihatmu dengan rambut lebih pendek."

Rambutku yang panjang sudah kubabat hingga tinggal sebahu. Sayang sesungguhnya, tapi aku yakin aku tetap terlihat tampan dengan rambut lebih pendek.

Dengan cepat aku dan Ikkaku pergi menuju aula divisi 13. Kami memang baru beberapa hari di sini—di tempat bernama Seireitei yang tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya shinigami yang mampu dan boleh masuk ke tempat ini. Tempat yang tertata rapi, kota yang merupakan jantung kehidupan Soul Society. Tempat para shinigami atau _dewa kematian_ hidup, tinggal dan memerintah.

Ada puluhan shinigami divisi 11 yang sudah berkumpul. Semuanya menatap ke satu sosok yang tinggi menjulang di hadapan semua orang. Ada sesosok berwarna merah muda di pundaknya. Tidak jelas apa itu. Aku dan Ikkaku perlahan tapi pasti merangsek ke depan, berusaha untuk berada terdepan di dalam barisan.

Wajah Ikkaku bersinar cerah—lebih cerah dari matahari pagi demi melihat siapa sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya. Mata yang hitam berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sudah mendapatkan penganan yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama.

"Ohayou!" sosok jangkung itu menyapa semuanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan terdengar kejam,"Perkenalkan aku adalah taicho kalian, namaku Zaraki Kenpachi. Dan ini adalah fukutaicho divisi 13, Yachiru,"ia melirik sesosok merah muda yang berdiri di bahunya. Warna merah muda itu rupanya rambut pendek yang dimilki seorang anak perempuan berwajah jenaka yang sedang tersenyum lebar kea rah semua orang.

"Ohayou!" suara anak perempuan itu terdengar nyaring.

Tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil menjadi fukutaicho kan? Ia pasti bukan anak kecil. Ia pastilah seorang gadis bertubuh sangat pendek.

Aku melirik Ikkaku sekilas. Wajahnya tetap cerah dan senang. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan tujuan hidupnya: pria berwajah sangar yang pernah menghajarnya hingga tak tentu bentuk mukanya lagi. Pria yang menunjukkan padanya apa itu kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Pria yang tadinya bukan seorang shinigami, namun sekarang berdiri di hadapan kami berdua sebagai seorang taicho divisi 11. Pria yang secara tidak langsung telah menunjukkan level kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu adalah…Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ikkaku telah berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rambut keemasan gadis di hutan itu bermain-main di benakku. Aku harus menemukannya. Harus. Ia alasanku menjadi shinigami.

…

…..

…..

Setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal dan mengabdikan diri di divisi 11, perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menikmati kehidupanku sebagai seorang shinigami. Hari-hariku sebagai shinigami tidaklah berlalu sebrutal yang aku bayangkan. Kami berlatih ilmu bela diri setiap harinya di bawah pimpinan Zaraki Kenpachi—yang ternyata sikapnya tidak sesadis wajahnya. Ya, ia memang bukan pribadi yang hangat. Zaraki taicho cenderung dingin dan tegas, namun ia juga tidak buruk-buruk amat sebagai pimpinan divisi 13. Semua anggota divisi ini menghormatinya, bahkan kupikir cenderung takut. Ia memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar. Reiatsu yang dengan berpapasan dengannya saja, kau akan merasa bergetar karena kuatnya.

Aku terus melatih zanpakuto-ku, Ruri'iro Kujaku. Zanpakuto itu berupa empat bilah clurit yang mampu menusuk lawan dengan sangat telak. Namun jujur kuakui, aku tidak sering terjun dalam pertempuran menumpas shinigami-shinigami desertir. Banyak shinigami kuat di divisi 11. Biar saja mereka yang dikirim menumpas masalah-masalah semacam itu. Aku biarkan saja dikirim menumpas hollow-hollow tingkat rendahan yang kadang kala berkeliaran di sekitar Rukongai.

Bukannya aku lemah. Tidak, aku tidak lemah. Sama sekali tidak lemah. Malah boleh dibilang kekuatanku hampir setara dengan Ikkaku, namun aku tak suka menunjukkan kemampuan dan kekuatanku pada yang lain. Aku lebih suka tiada yang tahu betapa kuatnya aku.

Aku dan Ikkaku cenderung merahasiakan bahwa kami juga kuat. Mungkin kekuatan kami setara dengan fukutaicho di divisi lain. _Ikkakubahkan diam-diam sudah mencapai bankai. Aku belum, hampir sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku terkadang terlalu malas berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan kuat lagi seperti Ikkaku._

Aku dan Ikkaku merahasiakan hal itu. Cukup aku saja yang tahu bagaimana bentuk bankai Ikkaku dan Ikkaku merahasiakan bentuk shikaiku yang kurang lazim.

Aneh kan?

Tentu saja. Mencapai bankai itu artinya kau akan punya kesempatan untuk naik peringkat di divisimu, dari yang tadinya tidak dianggap, mungkin akan dipromosikan untuk menduduki salah satu dari _10 seated officer._

Namun aku dan Ikkaku tak peduli akan tetek bengek semacam itu.

Bagi Ikkaku, tempatnya yang paling tepat adalah di bawah pimpinan Zaraki Kenpachi idolanya. Tak peduli ia ditepatkan sebagai urutan keberapa dalam divisinya. Sementara bagiku, yang terpenting adalah selalu berada di divisi yang sama dengan Ikkaku. Itu harga mati.

Oleh sebab itu kadang kala kami berdua ditugaskan oleh Yachiru fukutaicho melakukan tugas-tugas administrasi tak penting yang kerap ditolak oleh anggota divisi lainnya. Aku sih yang mau, Ikkaku malas setengah mati melakukan hal-hal remeh seperti ini. Ia lebih suka ditugaskan menangkap hollow, menghajar pembuat onar atau apapun yang hubungannya dengan membuat orang lain babak belur. Namun aku kerap dapat membujuknya untuk menemaniku.

Seperti tugas mengantar artikel majalah Shinigami Woman Association ke divisi 10 siang ini misalnya.

Yachiru fukutaicho itu ketua dari Shinigami Woman Association dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan artikel untuk mengisi salah satu rubrik di majalah bulanan yang akan terbit bulan depan. Aku tak tahu apa isi artikelnya, tapi aku yakin isinya tak jauh-jauh dari soal cinta karena seminggu terakhir Yachiru fukutaicho sibuk menanyai anggota divisi 13 tentang apa definisi mereka tentang cinta. Fiuhhh, sangat merepotkan kan? Kami kan shinigami, bukan anak manusia remaja berusia belasan tahun lagi. Tidak semua shinigami pernah jatuh cinta kan? Dulu saat hidup sebagai manusia, atau sekarang saat menjalani kehidupan di Soul Society. Itu sebabnya aku bilang sangat merepotkan.

Aku dan Ikkaku menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang di divisi 10 dengan santai. Tugas siang ini kan hanya mengantar artikel, bukannya tugas yang menyangkup hidup matinya manusia, jadi santai-santai sedikit tidak masalah kan?

Aku memegang amplop coklat berisikan artikel yang sedianya harus kuserahkan pada seseorang bernama Matsumoto fukutaicho. Ia adalah editor majalah Shinigami Woman Association yang tentunya bertugas mengedit tulisan Yachiru agar menjadi tulisan yang enak dibaca dan laik naik cetak. Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Matsumoto yang dimaksud ini. Yah berbulan-bulan berada di Seireitei tidak berarti aku dan Ikkaku sudah berkenalan dengan semua shinigami di sini kan?

Aku dan ikkaku mengangguk pada semua shinigami yang kami temui di jalan. Seorang shinigami kelas bawah menunjukkan pada kami di mana letak ruangan taicho, yang itu berarti biasanya berdampingan dengan ruang fukutaicho-nya. Ruangan itu letaknya di ujung lorong.

Ikkaku mengetuk pintu ruangan fukutaicho dengan perlahan dan segera saja sebuah suara perempuan yang terdengar renyah menyahut dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Madarame Ikkaku dan Yumichika Ayasegawa dari divisi 11 ingin mengantar surat dari Yachiru fukutaicho,"jawab Ikkaku dengan lantang.

"Oh dari Yachiru chan ya? Silakan masuk, tidak dikunci."

Kami masuk dengan langkah perlahan. Segera saja sebuah ruangan yang jauh lebih rapi dari ruangan fukutaicho divisi 11 terpampang di depan mata. Seorang wanita muda berambut keemasan menyambut kami dengan senyuman yang memikat.

Aku tercekat!

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat wanita yang berdiri di hadapanku dan Ikkaku.

Jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak kencang seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat_nya_ di hutan berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Wanita muda yang menyambut kami, berambut ikal nan panjang yang keemasan. Rambutnya yang indah terjuntai di sisi tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai—membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang biru menatap kami dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Dadanya yang indah membusung dengan sempurna—membuat mata laki-laki normal pasti mau tak mau langsung tertuju ke arah depan tubuhnya itu. Laki-laki seperti Ikkaku dan…aku tentunya.

Tidak salah lagi, meski ia terlihat lebih dewasa…ia adalah gadis berambut emas yang kulihat di tengah hutan!

Ia adalah gadis yang menjadi tujuan hidupku.. gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku.

"Oh…aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Kalian pasti orang baru. Perkenalkan…aku Matsumoto Rangiku,"ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Aku takut tanganku akan bergetar karena menyentuh tangannya. Tangan gadis yang telah kucari selama bertahun-tahun terakhir. Gadis yang kerap kali menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku dengan rambutnya yang keemasan.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa,"jawabku lirih.

"Madarame Ikkaku."

Matsumoto Rangiku lalu menjamu kami sebagai tamunya dan sekaligus teman barunya dengan menyuguhkan secangkir sake. Sake pertemanan katanya saat aku menolak ajakan minum sake di pagi hari ini. Ikkaku tidak menolak sama sekali, terlihat dengan jelas ia menikmati keramahantamahan yang ditunjukkan Matsumoto fukutaicho ini.

Aku melirik Matsumoto yang sedang berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Ikkaku dengan ekor mataku. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik, aku langsung merasa sesuatu yang hangat menguar dari dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyenangkan dan di satu sisi juga terasa sangat mengganggu.

Kami sama, inikah namanya jatuh cinta?

Kenapa rasanya demikian membuatku panas dalam?

Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata di depan Matsumoto yang selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah membuatku terus memendam harapan akan bertemu lagi dengannya, tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Aku sering merangkai kata-kata yang akan aku katakana jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya dalam lamunanku, namun saat ini semua yang aku karang serasa menguap entah kemana. Aku merasa bagaikan orang tolol di depannya. Aku merasa aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Ia seorang fukutaicho dan aku hanyalah seorang shinigami yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam _seated officers._ Duh Kami sama, kenapa harus di sini Kau pertemukan aku dengan gadis idaman hatiku? Kenapa harus dalam posisiku yang sekarang ini? Kenapa harus ia yang seorang fukutaicho?

Siang itu berlalu dengan sangat mengejutkan. _Seharusnya menyenangkan,_ karena aku akhirnya bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatku menempuh jalan hidup sebagai shinigami. Akan tetapi, siang ini malah meninggalkanku dalam dilema.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu langit bersinar sangat cerah. Bulan purnama sudah muncul di langit sana. Ratusan bintang bertaburan bagaikan butiran pasir berkilau di atas langit. Tak ada satu pun awan hitam yang terlihat, hanya ada satu dua awan putih yang masih agak terlihat di gelapnya malam. Malam ini begitu indah. Malam yang sangat tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama kau pendam.

Menyatakan perasaanku pada Matsumoto Rangiku.

Setelah perjumpaan pertama kami di ruangannya di divisi 10, aku berteman baik dengannya. Tidak bisa dibilang sahabat sih, tapi aku sudah lebih baik mengenalnya. Sudah lebih sering berbicara dengannya. Sudah bisa mengendalikan diri saat bertemu dengannya.

Tapi tetap jatuh cinta padanya.

Oleh sebab itu setelah hampir setengah tahun berteman dengannya, aku putuskan aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku harus katakan bahwa aku sudah melihatnya bertahun-tahun silam dan sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok cantiknya. Aku bahkan jauh lebih jatuh cinta lagi padanya setelah mengenalnya sebagai shinigami. Sikapnya yang santai, ramah dan selalu riang benar-benar sudah memperangkap hatiku dalam pesonanya.

Matsumoto adalah wujud dari keindahan yang menyatu dengan cinta. Aku mencintai keindahan, Matsumoto adalah keindahan dan itu artinya, aku mencintai Matsumoto.

Seikat rangkaian bunga mawar merah sudah kupersiapkan. Aku sengaja pergi ke tengah hutan untuk memetik mawar liar yang indah dan akan memberikannya pada Matsumoto sebagai lambang cinta. Wanita secantik dia pastilah menyukai bunga. Bunga mawar ini merupakan perlambangan yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan isi hatiku.

Dengan langkah cepat aku bergegas menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari divisi 10. Rumah dinas fukutaicho itu merupakan rumah mungil yang terletak bersampingan dengan rumah sang taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kedua rumah itu hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar yang berbeda.

Aku tersenyum dengan sumringah.

Inilah saat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu dengan sangat lama. Saat dimana aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada wanita idamanku. Saat dimana akhirnya aku dapat merengkuh keindahan itu ke dalam genggaman tanganku sendiri.

Aku menatap rumah mungil itu dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Matsumoto pasti sedang berada di dalam rumahnya saat ini. Aku bergegas akan masuk pekarangan rumahnya saat aku menyadari ada dua sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Matsumoto.

Dengan segera aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dan berusaha tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Tidak sopan kan jika aku ketahuan sedang berdiri di depan rumah seorang fukutaicho, mengintip apa yang sedang ia lakukan di malam hari seperti sekarang ini?

Sesosok tinggi berambut keemasan berdiri di hadapan sesosok tinggi yang berambut keperakan. Aku terpana! Rambut itu? Sosok itu? Tak salah lagi!

Yang berdiri di hadapan Matsumoto adalah pemuda yang membawanya pergi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di hutan!

Tapi…kenapa ia ada di sini?

Kenapa juga ia mengenakan haori taicho?

Apakah ia seorang shinigami? Dan seorang taicho?

Matsumoto menatap sosok pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut. Senyumnya tersungging di bibirnya yang memerah.

"Rangiku, kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya pemuda itu seraya menyentuh bahu Matsumoto dengan perlahan.

Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu menjadi seorang shinigami kan?"tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Tidak Gin. Kau tahu aku menjadi seorang shinigami demi mengikutimu ke sini. Kau adalah penyelamatku. Berulang kali kau selamatkan aku. Dari kelaparan, dari kematian…aku berutang budi padamu,"jawab Matsumoto dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari bibirnya yang indah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gin itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan Matsumoto dan membawa tangan mungil wanita itu untuk menyentuh wajah pucat nan tirus pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

Senyum Matsumoto mendadak sirna. Wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Ternyata hanya balas budi saja. Aku pikir…aku akan mendengar hal yang lebih dari itu," Gin menyeringai licik, namun matanya yang sedari tadi menyipit mendadak terbuka dan entah kenapa…ada kegetiran di sana.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin?"

Gin tertunduk sesaat, lalu kembali mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Matsumoto,"Aku dengar dari shinigami-shinigami lain akan kedekatanmu dengan seorang anggota divisi 13. Kudengar ia sangat tampan dan kerap menemuimu di divisimu. Anggota divisiku bahkan sudah mulai bertaruh bahwa ada hubungan special antara kalian berdua," ia menghela nafasnya,"Itu sebabnya aku ingin memastikan kebenaran cerita itu. Aku melihat pria itu…Yumichika kan namanya? Benar, ia memang tampan. Dan mungkin…ucapan orang-orang itu benar."

Matsumoto terbelalak,"Aku dan Yumichika?"

Aku terhenyak di tempatku bersembunyi. Kedua kakiku mendadak goyah mendengar namaku disebut.

Gin menyeringai lagi,"Ya sudahlah, mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu. Menjadi seorang taicho sepertiku bukan berarti aku akan mendapatkan segalanya kan?"

Pemuda bernama Gin itu melepaskan tangan Matsumoto yang tadi ada dalam genggamannya lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan siap untuk meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Matsumoto dengan shunpo-nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Dua buah tangan terlihat melingkari pinggangnya yang kurus.

"Ichimaru Gin…kau bodoh sekali,"bisik Matsumoto sambil memeluk punggung pemuda itu. Tubuh Matsumoto bergetar dan ia memeluk Gin dengan sangat erat,"Jangan pergi, Baka."

"Rangiku…"Gin terlihat terkejut. Ia menyentuh tangan Matsumoto.

"Kau seharusnya buka matamu lebar-lebar dan tatap mataku dalam-dalam, Gin. Kau akan lihat ada apa di sana."

Gin membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan dan langsung menemukan mata Matsumoto yang sebiru laut sedang menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau temukan di mataku, Gin?"tanya Matsumoto lirih.

Gin menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab singkat,"Diriku."

Matsumoto tersenyum pias,"Tentu saja hanya ada dirimu. Memang selalu hanya ada dirimu di mataku. Hanya dirimu saja yang selalu kulihat. Sejak dulu. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari kelaparan di pinggir jalan. Hanya dirimu, Gin. Tidak ada laki-laki yang lain."

Senyuman lebar membingkai di mulut Gin,"Hanya aku saja, Rangiku?"

"Hanya dirimu."

"Seperti aku yang hanya menyimpan namamu di hatiku?"

Matsumoto tertunduk,"Kau menyimpan namaku di hatimu?"

Gin mengangguk perlahan, "Ya…Matsumoto Rangiku. Rangiku…milikku. Itu yang kutulis di dalam hatiku sejak bertahun-tahun silam."

Mata biru Matsumoto mengerjap berkali-kali, senyuman lagi-lagi terukir di bibirnya yang memerah,"Gin…Gin…seandainya aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan sejak dulu, untuk apa aku menghabiskan sekian tahun menunggumu jatuh cinta padaku?"

Gin tergelak,"Aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih pada pria bernama Yumichika itu. Jika bukan karena cemburu padanya, aku mungkin tak akan pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Matsumoto menyeringai,"Ya, jika Yumichika benar suka padaku…mungkin kau akan menyesal. Ia kan sangat tampan. Aku sering luluh pada pria tampan."

Gin mencibir lalu dengan cepat menempelkan kedua bibirnya pada bibir Matsumoto dan dengan perlahan mulai melumat bibir indah Matsumoto dengan penuh perasaan. Matsumoto terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Gin, namun sekian detik kemudian ia membalas ciuman Gin dengan penuh cinta.

Aku merasa dadaku sesak!

Nafasku mendadak ingin putus saat ini juga!

Aku ingin sekali berlari dari tempat ini, tapi kakiku seakan terbelenggu erat ke dalam tanah dan sama sekali tak mampu untuk bergerak.

Ingin sekali aku membuang pandanganku dari adegan yang terlihat jelas di hadapanku, namun mata dan kepalaku seakan tak mau kerjasama dengan otakku! Mataku tetap terpaku pada pasangan yang sedang dibakar asmara itu.

Gin melepaskan ciumannya dan membelai rambut Matsumoto dengan sangat pelan. Terlihat sekali ia mencintai Matsumoto. Matsumoto pun demikian, ia menyentuh tangan pemuda yang membelainya dengan wajah yang penuh kerinduan.

"Aku janji, Rangiku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan ambil kembali semua hal yang memang menjadi milikmu…tunggu saja,"bisik Gin.

Matsumoto tersenyum,"Apa maksudmu, Gin?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan."

Matsumoto tersenyum. Ia lalu merengkuh Gin ke dalam pelukannya. Diletakkannya kepalanya ke dada pemuda yang bertubuh kurus itu.

"Jangan pergi, Gin."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Rangiku."

"Tinggalah bersamaku. Malam ini saja…"

"Rangiku…"

"Habiskan malam ini bersamaku."

"Rangiku…"

"Jadikan aku milikmu…"

Mata Gin yang sipit lagi-lagi membelalak. Ia tersenyum, lalu dengan sangat cepat membopong Matsumoto masuk ke dalam rumahnya seraya mencium dahi wanita cantik itu. Pintu rumah Matsumoto kemudian tertutup rapat.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu membopong gadis berambut keemasan dan dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan diriku. Sekali lagi ia meninggalkanku. Sekali lagi ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Kali ini mereka pergi dengan meninggalkanku dan hatiku yang hancur. Hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping. Hatiku yang sudah remuk redam.

Aku…Yumichika Ayasegawa patah hati dan sudah kehilangan cinta yang kunantikan sejak sangat lama dalam sekejap mata. Lagi-lagi wanita berambut keemasan idamanku dilarikan oleh pemuda berambut keperakan yang sama.

Aku terduduk di tanah dengan hati sedih.

Tanpa kusadari aku menitikkan airmata.

Aku sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupku.

.

.

.

.

**The end**


End file.
